Clones de sentimientos, los lados de Hinata
by ElectiaKagamine
Summary: ¿Konoha tecnológica? ¿y creada por un niño el cual tiene que cuidar Hinata? Hinata se mete por error en uno de los inventos de su protegido y crea clones, pero no clones normales, si no que muestran rasgos únicos en la personalidad de Hinata, entre ellas la pervertida, todo se saldrá de control cuando las clones se van por Konoha y se encuentran con cierto rubio ojos azules...
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fanfic y es Naruhina con un toque picante (lo picante no lo voy a hacer yo, sino mi amiga Barbi-Chan) quizás llegue a lemon pero no mucho.

Por favor sean amables y dejen aunque sea un pequeño review, lo necesito para seguir, si me van a lanzar tomatazos háganlo con sutileza ¿si?

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, es de un genio artístico llamado Kishimoto, he hecho esta historia tomando prestados algunos de suspersonajes, pero este es un fanfic sin fines de lucro :)

Capitulo 1 (soy MUY mala en los nombres asi que se quedara con ese XD

Era un día tranquilo en Konoha, los pájaros cantaban, los perros ladraban, y los gatos, pues…maullaban, en realidad el día estaba muy aburrido, ¿A quién le importa que hagan los animales? La aldea solo estaba alborotada cuando cierto rubio ojos azules y con marcas curiosamente en forma de bigote gatuno en las mejillas.

—¡Ya llegué! ¡Dattebayo! — Bueno, la tranquilidad no podía durar mucho tampoco, nuestro querido rubio había roto el silencio del lugar y con eso se esfumó la tranquilidad.

—Que escandaloso eres Naruto, sin mencionar problemático…vamos si te vemos casi todos los días—Shikamru Nara que estaba vague…cof…cof…digo descansando recostado en un árbol, se despertó por el ruido hecho por el ruido, y no estaba de muy buen humor que digamos. —Además ¿Porqué toda Konoha se tiene que enterar de tu regreso?

—Es que no llegué yo, ¡Naruto Uzumaki llegó! ¡Dattebayo! —Contestó Naruto a todo pulmón con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

Este grito fue aún más fuerte que el anterior lo que no pasaron por alto las personas que pasaban por ahí, en especial un chico azabache con los ojos negros y a una chica peliazul ojiperla, ya roja por oír esa voz. Estos dos se detuvieron y vieron a Naruto.

—Hmp…Naruto… ¿Por qué no gritas más alto? Tsunade no te escuchó—Dijo Sasuke en tono sarcástico, lástima que el ojiazul no entiende ese "idioma"

—Emm Naru-naru-to-kun buenos…—La ojiperla fue interrumpida por nada menos que el rubio (¬¬)

—Ok—Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciendo ademán de gritar todo lo que podía, estaba llenando sus pulmones con todo aire—TSUNADE-OBAC…—Sasuke y Shikamaru le taparon la boca a tiempo, antes de que dijera la palabra prohibida.

—Shhhh—Le dijeron los dos al unísono—

— ¿Que les pasa? ¿Por qué siento que me perdí de algo? —Preguntó el rubio al tiempo que se quitaba las dos manos de la boca.

—Es cierto Dobe, poco después de que saliste a la misión pasaron cosas de las que no sabes.

—¿Umm? ¿De que hablas Sasuke-Teme? —Dijo Naruto con una mirada curiosa.

—Pregúntale a Shikamaru, él está más cerca de Tsunade que yo—Dijo Sasuke cargandole el muerto al Nara, éste lo vió con una cara de pocos amigos mientras todos los rostros se centraban en él.

—Que problemático es hablar de eso…mejor pregúntenle a Hinata, que ella tiene la responsabilidad de cuidar de él. —Como ven Shikamaru tambien le cargo el muerto a otra persona.

Tipo exorcista todas la miradas se posaron en Hinata, aunque el Uchiha y el Nara sabían sobre él, querían tener más información y esperaban que la Hyuga se las diera. Ésta a su vez se había puesto nerviosa, sin mencionar roja.

—Y-yo…N-na-na—Tartamudeó viendo al rubio.

— ¡Vamos Hinata! No me gusta esperar respuestas—Exclamó Naruto zarandeandola de los hombros, por suerte llegó Sasuke y lo calmó (Golpeó XD)

— ¡Serás Baka! —Sasuke le propina un coscorrón en la cabeza haciendo que éste soltara a Hinata—Vas a terminar matando a Hinata si no te calmas.

— ¡Ay! No tenías que pegarme Teme—Dijo Naruto sobándose la cabeza.

—No me digas Teme, Dobe.

—Tú no me digas Dobe, Teme.

—Dobe.

—Teme.

—Dobe.

—Teme.

— (Suspiro) Que problemáticos son ustedes dos, vamos cállense que hasta yo quiero oír a Hinata y descubrir el verdadero motivo de Tsunade— Dijo Shikamaru fastidiado por el comportamiento de sus "Amigos"

—Ahh, cierto, ¡Hinata! —La mencionada se estremeció por oír al rubio llamándola firmemente, por no mencionar otra vez roja. — ¿Eh? ¿Hinata estas bien? Pareces tener fiebre, estás toda roja. —Dijo el ojiazul con un tono curioso y preocupado, poniéndole una mano en la frente a la ojiperla.

Hinata estaba a punto de desmayarse

—"_Oh, dios, ¿Por qué cada vez que me pongo roja tiene que preguntar que si estoy enferma? Aunque sentir esa cálida piel tocándome no tiene precio. Ojala Naruto fuera un enfermero, MÍ enfermero, o mejor aún que yo fuera SU enfermera, así podría…(Se le cae la baba)_"

Así es, Hinata se iba a desmayar por sus morbosos pensamientos. Que bueno que Sasuke fue a ella rápidamente y evitó su caida.

—Hinat, deberías dejar esos pensamientos—Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa pervertida.

*Flashback*

Hacía un tiempo que Sasuke había regresado a la aldea ya todos tenían 20 años, así que ya la casa del Clan Uchiha llevaba deshabitada por casi 7 años, por lo tanto estaba inhabitable. La Hokage optó por enviar al único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha a al mansión más grande de Konoha; La mansión Hyuga, a vivir por un tiempo.

Los baños en esa mansión sobraban, pero justo ese día por cuestión de flojera y porque "No había nadie en casa" Hinata decidió ir al baño familiar, que era mucho más grande.

Una de las sirvientes pertenecientes al clan Hyuga le terminaba de eneñar la casa al Uchiha, quien ya estaba cansado por la caminata.

—Y esta son las aguas termales familiares, aquí te asearas ya que tu baño justo ahora esta descompuesto, aquí termina el recorrido.

—Arigatou, Me bañaré ahora si no le importa—Dijo Sasuke friamente.

—Hi, Sasuke-Sama—La muchacha hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

—_Eso de Sasuke-Sama suena raro, bien será mejor que me prepare para bañarme._

Mientras que en el baño…

— ¿_Porque Naruto-Kun no se fija en mi?, digo he tenido invitaciones a salir de Sai y Kiba-kun, no son feos, pero no son él ¿Por qué no él?_

_Me encantaría tocar esos pectorales duros y calientes, mientras él me besa el cuello lenta y apasionadamente, diciendo que me ama…yo bajaría mis manos hasta la parte baja de su espalda, abandonando sus sexys pectorales, para compensarlo lo lamo donde una vez estuvieron mis manos…mmm…él me tocaría todo el cuerpo, y cuando digo todo es todo…él empezaría a imitarme pero un mi cuerpo…y…y…le diría "hazme tuya"…él preguntaría sádicamente "¿Segura que quieres eso Hina-Hime?"y yo le diría igual de morbosa "Vamos, que no muerdo…al menos no muy duro "y…_ Na-naruto-kun—

Hinata se estaba mojando, y no de exactamente agua…cuando un azabache entro quedándose de una pieza.

—Kyaa, Naruto—Decia Hinata siguiendo imaginando las imágenes.

— ¿Hi-hinata? —Tartamudeó Sasuke.

La ojiperla, aún tapada por el agua, se quedó pálida por esa voz

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces en el baño de mujeres? —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

—No, TÚ estas en el baño para hombres—contestó el azabache bajando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, señalando la puerta.

Por pésima suerte el Uchiha tenía razón, Hinata se había confundido de baño y había entrado al equivocado.

Hinata aterrada, se puso la toalla aprovechando que Sasuke tenía cerrados los ojos, se levantó, e hizo una reverencia.

*Fin de Flashback*

Hinata enrojeció al recordar lo que paso ese día.

—N-no es-estaba pensando en nada, Sa-sasuke-kun.

—Ajah si lo que tu digas, Hinata.

—Umm, en que estuviste pensando Hinata, sera por eso que siempre estás tan distraida. —dijo Naruto pensativo.

—N-no, n-no e-es na-nada—Exclamó Hinata moviendo los brazos y con una gotita en la nuca. —Mejor te cuento lo de la tecnología en Konoha.

—¿Tecnaque? ¿Qué diablos es eso? ¡Ttebayo! Suena a comida—Exclamó el rubio desconcertado. — ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que hablábamos?

—Baka, es lo de Tsunade. —Dijo Sasuke.

—Ahh si, cuenta Hinata, cuenta.

Hinata aspiró profundo y cerró los ojos, si no veia al rubio no se iba a sentir tan nerviosa contando la historia.

—Bueno, es que Tsunade-sama está haciendo funcionar un proyecto llamado "Konoha Tecnológica" y está incorporando cosas tecnológicas a las tiendas y en las calles, la idea se la dio un chico llamado Kairo Kodomo (Kodomo no Kairo) es un niño genio que viene de la aldea de la primavera, antes llamada aldea de la nieve, le contó a Tsunade-sama sobre unas cosas llamadas "cámaras" desde entonces ella escucha y ve todo lo que digas o haces. Si le dices así lo sabrá…

— ¡Bah! ¡Creen que me creeré eso! Como si la obachan fuera omnipresente o algo así—Naruto estaba a punto de estallar a carcajadas hasta que se oyó una voz.

— (Altavoz) ¡NARUTO! ¡Preséntate en mi despacho inmediatamente!

El rubio se quedó de piedra, pálido y con gotitas en la cara.

—Hmp…te lo advertimos, eres muy terco—Lo reprendió Sasuke.

—Pff, suerte, la Hokage esta más problemática e irritable que antes.

— (Altavoz) ¡TU TAMBIÉN SHIKAMARU!

—Joo, que problemático —Dijo Shikamaru.

—Hmp, Los dos son unos Bakas.

—Bu-bueno—Tartamudeó Hinata (Así es le regresó ese bendito tartamudeo) Y-yo… te-tengo que ir a ver a Kairo-kun.

—Si, y yo tengo que ver a la abuelita…

— (Altavoz) ¡AHORA!

—Si, si ya voy… Adios Sasuke-teme, adiós Hinata-Hi…—Naruto se calló al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir. — ¡Dattebayo! —Y se fue con la cara Tapada.

Hinata se quedó anonadada, estaba segura de cómo estaba a punto de llamarla, pero luego pensó:

—_Bah, seguro fue mi pervertida imaginación jugándome una mala pasada, seguro dijo Hinata Hyuga, ¿Por qué iría el a llamarme Hime?_

—_¿Es idea mía o el dobe le iba a decir a Hinata Hime_—Pensó confundido Sasuke—Nah, a ese dobe seguro le sigue gustando Sakura.

* * *

¿Que tal, mal o bien o necesito mejorar?


	2. Chapter 2

Awww :D me sentí tan feliz al ver las visitas y los dos review cortesía de Rosseshadow y dark side of everyone que decidí publicar el otro capitulo rapidamente, muchas gracias por cierto :)

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece (por mala suerte) lo creó un malvado genio llamado Kishimoto, el único personaje que me pertenece es Kairo Kodomo que salió de mi retorcida mente.

Capitulo 2.

En la oficina de la quinta Hokage…

*toc toc*

—Pase—Dijo la quinta con aire calmado.

Shikamaru abrió la puerta pero fue lo suficiente inteligente para darle paso a Naruto para que entrara primero, se veía venir lo que Tsunade iba a hacer…le lanzó una botella de sake al rubio apenas pasó el umbral de la oficina.

— ¡Naruto! ¿¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames Obachan!? —Gritó Tsunade con una venita tratando de escaparse de su frente.

—Lo siento Tsunade-oba…¡Ahhh! —Tsunade le había lanzado otra botella antes de que pudiera terminar su frase—Ya, ya…lo siento, ¡De veras!

— (Suspiro) Que problemático—Shikamaru entró al despacho de la Hokage al comprobar que se había alivianado la tensión aunque sea un poco—Hokage-sama, ¿Solo nos llamó para darnos un sermón?, que problemático, yo solo le dije problemática, todo esto es muy problemático. —Todo el último discurso problemático lo dijo murmurando.

—No, Shikamaru, también les voy a dar una misión de castigo, una aburrida y larga misión rango D.

— ¿¡Queee!? ¡No! Odio esas misiones, casi no se pelea—Exclamó el ojiazul.

—Pues ¿Quién te manda a decirme así, Naruto? — Dijo Tsunade con los brazos cruzados, con expresión seria.

—Que problemático— (No hace falta mencionar quien lo dice ¬¬)

—No, no pienso hacer una estúpida misión rango D, ttebayo, me niego—Dijo Naruto haciendo un berrinche infantil, con brazos cruzados y un puchero.

—Pues, no te estoy preguntando —Dijo Tsunade con una mirada asesina que asustaría a cualquiera—Lo haces porque YO lo digo.

—Ok…ok…—Dijo Naruto con miedo, tratando de apaciguar a la Hokage.

—Hmp… Que problemático, ¿Y cual será la misión?

—Bueno, a eso iba. Naruto ¿Recuerdas que cuando eras niño tus primeras misiones eran buscar a un gato?

—Sí, ese bendito gato si daba problemas, pero porque…oh no, te lo sublico abuelita…no me hagas buscar a esa minibesta de nuevo —Dijo Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Pues por lo que dijiste, no te tengo piedad, ahora ustedes dos cuidaran a ese adorable gatito por una semana.

Naruto comenzó a lloriquear mientras que Shikamaru maldecía por lo bajo con uno que otro "problemático" en medio.

—Buaaa…Estúpido gato inmortal.

—Que problemático…¿Y donde esta? —Preguntó Shikamaru despreocupadamente.

—Yo no se…búsquenlo ustedes—Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa malvada adornandole la cara.

Naruto y Shikamaru se calleron al estilo anime y se arrastraron hacia la salida.

Mientras tanto en el bosque.

Hinata caminaba adentrandose más y más en los árboles, con una cesta de comida en la mano.

—_Sigo sin entender porque Kairo-kun prefiere vivir aquí en el bosque que en la mansión Hyuga, aunque no lo culpo, seguro esta presionado por crear esas supercherías tecnológicas y la seriedad del clan no lo ayudaría. Además llenaría toda la mansión con esas cosas de metal._

Hinata llegó a un lugar muy adentrado en el bosque, apenas y le llegaba sol, pero las luces de los aparatos ruidosos compensaban la oscuridad.

— ¿Kairo-kun? —Lo llamó Hinata, pero no se escuchó respuesta alguna— ¿A dónde podrá haber ido? —Puso la cesta de comida cerca de una máquina gigante de metal, y se agachó para contemplarla mejor. — ¿Oh? Esta es nueva, me sorprende la rapidez con la que Kairo-kun hace sus proyectos.

En eso un gato pasó corriendo por las piernas de Hinata, haciéndola enredarse y caer dentro de la máquina extraña.

— ¡Ahhh! —La máquina empezó a funcionar a tope mientras que la ojiperla trataba de salir, luego de un rato la ojiperlasalió por una cinta transportadora, desmallada, y otra vez…y otra vez…y ¿y otra vez?

Si, asi es, de la máquina salieron 4 Ojiperlas con el pelo azul inconcientes. Momentos después llegó un niño con cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel a ver la escena.

— ¡Sugoi! ¡Funcionó!, ¿Hina-Oneechan, estas bien? — Dijo el niño buscando a la Hinata verdadera con la mirada para comprobar su estado.

Cuando el castaño habló una de las ojiperlas se movió, y aún semiinconsciente empezó a murmurar como si estuviera soñando.

—Amm, si Naruto, quiero ser tuya, sodomízame.

El inocente niño se quedó blanco e inmóvil. — ¿Hinata-Oneechan? ¿Eres tú?

—Dime Kairo-kun—Preguntó una de las Hinatas que se acababa de despertar (No era la traumante) — ¿Qué sucede?

—Hinata-oneechan, ¿Eres tú? Digo…la de verdad…

—¿La de verdad? ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Hinata con curiosidad, pero se paró en seco al comprobar que ella no era la única Ojiperla en el bosque. —Yo…yo…—La primera Hinata la interrumpió.

—Ummm, si Naruto, te quiero dentro de mi.

Kairo se resbaló por lo que dijo aquella pervertida Hinata.

— ¡Ahhh! —Hinata (La verdadera) se desmayó por lo poco discreta que era su doble.

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente, se encontraba en una cama dentro de la casa que estaba en el bosque.

— ¿Kairo-kun? —logró decir.

—Oh, Hina-Oneechan, despertaste, que bueno—Kairo se encontraba al lado de la cama mirándola con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—(Suspiro)_Fiuu, menos mal que fue un sueño_—Pensó la Hyuga con alivio— Estoy bien Kairo-kun, solo tuve un extraño sueño. —Dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

El pequeño se quedó de una pieza para luego poner una cara incomoda y sonrojada—Hina-oneechan…no fue un sueño…te metiste en mi invento…

Hinata se puso roja como tomate para preguntar después.

— Etto… ¿Y…dije algo… raro? —Preguntó sin querer oír la respuesta.

—_Me gustaría pensar que no, pero asi fue… bueno tengo que ser honesto…_No _¡Diablos! No pude decir la verdad._

Hinata se tranquilizó al oir ese no, y cuando el niño la vió asi decidió no mencionar pronto Hinata recordó la máquina.

—Kairo-kun—El nombrado volteó a verla aún un poco sonrojado— ¿¡Porque dejas tus inventos tirados por cualquier lado!? —La expresión de Hinata cambió solo para regañar al niño, quien a su vez puso cara de vergüenza.

—Oh…Gomen Hina-oneechan…te prometo tener más cuidado desde ahora—Dijo el niño con una sonrisa tímida.

Kodomo no Kairo era un pequeño niño de 8 años, a punto de cumplir los 9. Era muy entusiasta, aunque tuviera un pasado triste siempre veía una oportunidad para sonreír. Mucho más cuando Hinata estaba presente.

La familia Kodomo era muy exigente con sus miembros, aunque no lo crean los Kodomo eran ninjas, solo que Kairo nació con una cantidad mínima de chakra y unos pésimos reflejos como para practicar taijutsu, era un desastre como Ninja, por eso lo llamaban inútil a sus espaldas. Para rematar Kairo era el heredero del clan, posición que perdió contra su hermano aún con 4 años apenas, era mucho mejor Ninja que el.

Lo que no tenía de shinobi lo tenía de genio, cuando estaba en la academia creó una máquina holográfica para pasar a genin, lo que no funcionó ya que la máquina colapsó. Pero gracias a ello su sensei notó su inteligencia, por eso fue enviado a Konoha, a hacerla más tecnológica.

Lo triste fue que sus padres no mostraron sentimiento alguno cuando él partió solo a Konoha, más bien lo borraron del árbol, desde ese día no existía un niño llamado Kairo y apellidado Kodomo para ellos.

Hinata se sentía identificada con el pequeño ya que su historia se asemejaba mucho a la suya, Kairo la quería como una hermana mayor.

—Jumm, eres muy desordenado Kairo-kun—dijo reprendiéndolo. El niño puso una cara triste cara infantil, aun asi tierna, como si quisiera llorar. —Awww, no me puedo enojar contigo Kairo-kun—Dijo la ojiperla abrazándolo— Pero, ya enserio, ¿para que era ese aparato?

—Ahh, si ya se me olvidaba ese asunto, sirve para crear clones de personalidad, divide tus rasgos y los hace clones—Hinata se puso roja al escuchar la explicación, eso significaba que su pequeño lado pervertido ahora era un clon. —Tranquila, tambien las traje a ellas—Dijo señalando el piso. Hinata se incorporó en la cama y ve que dos ojiperlas más estaban ahí, lo que la hizo tranquilizar.

—Después de todo…¿Por qué creaste tal cosa?

—Pues, si te soy sincero al principio solo era una máquina clonadora, pero me pareció más divertido que dividiera la personalidad.

—_Kairo-kun, aunque seas un genio sigues siendo un ingenuo e infantil pequeño_—Pensó divertida Hinata—Bueno igual nosotros podemos hacer kage bunshin.

—Pues era para mi, así adelantaría más el trabajo. —Los dos se levantaron y salieron de la casa.

—Kairo-kun tu no necesitas ayuda de clones—lo alagó Hinata con una sonrisa.

Un momento después se oyó como las clones despertaban y salían de la casa, eran dos, una distraída y otra a punto de un paro cardíaco.

—Awww, me gustaría que Naruto-kun me invitara a salir y fuéramos a una playa…en Francia…y me diera un tierno besito…y me pidiera ser su novia…awww que romántico. —Dijo la primera, la otra se puso roja hasta las orejas.

—¡Ahh! N-no d-di-g-gas e-eso.

Kairo y la verdadera Hinata se quedaron contemplando la escena sonrojados.

—_Ok, eso definitivamente si lo oyó (Suspiro) ¿Kami-sama que te hice ahora?_ —Pensó Hinata viendo de reojo al niño—Etto…Kairo-kun ¿Hay alguna forma forma de hacer desaparecer a esas clones?

—¿Qué? —Dijo Kairo despertándose de su ensoñación—Ahh, si, pero necesito un tiempo—Se dirigió a la máquina clonadora, con el motivo de adaptarla de "reversa" pero paró en seco cuando vió el controlador que estaba apuntando al 3, debía haber 3 clones de la ojiperla. —_Uh oh, ¿donde esta la Hinata…ejem…pervertida?_

— ¿Qué pasa Kairo-kun? —Dijo la verdadera Hinata con tono preocupado.

—Hin…Hina-oneechan. ¿Por casualidad no has visto a otra tú? —Dijo infantilmente.

— ¿Qu-ue quier decir?

—Una de las clones se fue y no me di cuenta.

Hinata procesó la información unos instantes y luego se dio cuenta cual Hinata faltaba.

—Oh no…—Hinata quería que la tierra se la tragara. Pero lo peor fue que en ése momento dos chicos llegaron corriendo persiguiendo a un gato, y uno de ellos tropezó con ella haciéndola caer poniéndola en una posición comprometida debajo de él. — ¿N-naruto-kun? —Dijo sonrojada.

— ¿Eh? ¿Hinata? G-gomen—El rubio se sonrojo—M-me tengo que ir—Y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo, moviendo las piernas incómodamente.

—Que raro, no notó a las otras Hinatas…—dijo el niño volteando la cabeza. Por PÉSIMA suerte ahí solo había una clon desmallada, La verdadera Hinata también se percató de esto.

—Kami-sama ¿Tú me odias? ¿Te hice algo? —Le reclamó al cielo con cara desesperada.

* * *

Bueno este es el fin del segundo capitulo, antes de irme me gustaria darles las gracias a todos los lectores, (aunque quizas a mas de uno no le haya gustado la historia)

Rosseshadow:Gracias por pasarte por mi fic, No te preocupes yo tambien ando loquita por el Naruhina XD

dark side of everyone: Bueno, ya que lo tu lo pides :s le dire a barbi-chan que le haga un pequeño lemon. Muchas gracias por tu review, gracias a él me dieron ganas de subir el capi rápido.


	3. Chapter 3

Gomen, por dejarles un capitulo tan atrasado :S es que me enfermé y se me cortó la inspiración, discúlpenme y síganme enviando reviews por favor que los necesito ara continuar. También disculpen a mi intento de comedia XD recuerden que este es mi primer fanfic…

Disclaimer: Estoy haciendo un club para quitarle naruto al troll de kishimoto, ¿Quien se apunta? XD. Pero por ahora ningún personaje (exepto mi lindo kairo -kun) es mio :s

Capitulo 3

Ya Naruto se encontraba lejos de aquel "mecanibosque", no siguió buscando al endemoniado gato ni quiso encontrarse con Shikamaru, él tenía…ejem…ejem…algo que…controlar…

—_Por Kami ¿Cómo pasó esto?_ —Pensaba mirando su entrepierna recién despertada, ardiendo —_Esto nunca me había pasado…ni siquiera con Sakura…¿Qué rayos me pudo haber excitado?...¡No!, no puede ser…_¿¡ME EXCITÓ UN GATO!? ¡Dattebayo!

Nota de la autora: ¿Qué? ¬¬

—_Tengo zoofilia TT_ —Pensó Naruto —Noooo ¿Por qué a mí? TT

De repente sintió como su entrepierna se calmaba, ya no sentía ese ardor placentero característico.

*Groar*

Como siempre ese gruñido era su estomago.

—Jooo, que hambre tengo, Shikamaru puede esperar, élk mismo se puede encargar de el lindo gatito…¡Primero es el ramen! ¡TTebayo! Voy a Ichiraku´s a por un tazón…o mejor dos…o tres…ummm ramen —La boca se le estaba aguando de tanta baba, y asi sumando más tazones a sus pensamientos se dirigió a su lugar favorito. Alfín llego luego de un largo trayecto zombificado por sus propios pensamientos.

—Tráeme un tazón de ramen de miso y chuletas de cerdo viejo —Gritó el rubio mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas, se veía supercontento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Enseguida Naruto —Dijo Teuchi contento, si Naruto faltaba el negocio se venía abajo, él mismo lo comprobó cuando el rubio se fue con Jiraiya, uno de los legendarios sannin.

—¡Arigatou TTebayo! —Gritó aún más contento el ojiazul, Teuchi entró a la cocina, junto con Ayame.

—Naruto-kun —Una Hinata con un tierno sonrojo en el rostro, entró al establecimiento.

—¿Hinata? —El rubio volteó a verla con una mirada entre curiosa y sorprendida —¿Tu no estabas en el bosque?

—Sí pero quise venir a ver a mi shinobi favorito —Dijo con una sonrisa dulce adornando sus labios. En eso Teuchi le sirvió el tan soñado ramen a Naruto, pero la que agarró los palitos fue la ojiperla — ¿Quieres ramen? —Añadió acercándole un bocado de el platillo a la boca del rubio como si fuera un bebe, con ademán de "Aquí viene el avioncito".

Naruto la observó un poco confundido y sonrojado, pero no se resistió la tentación de seguirle el juego y abrir la boca, recibir ramen de esa tierna Hinata no estaba nada mal.

—Naruto-kun…¿Quieres ir a la playa conmigo? —Dijo la ojiperla preparando los palitos para darle otro bocado al rubio en la boca.

—Emm…Etto…¿Aquí hay playa? — Preguntó sorprendido, masticando ramen.

—Eeh, no…creo que no…entonces vayamos al parque —dijo emocionada.

—Bueno…no creo poder ir ya que…tengo una…misión…

—Awww, venga, porfavor, solo será un rato… —Suplicó la clon poniendo los ojos tipo gato de Shrek, se levantó y tomó por sorpresa al rubio abrazándolo por detrás, éste no se pudo resistir mucho más a esa cara.

—(Suspiro) Esta bien…vayamos al parque Hina —Dijo con una sonrisa grande en el rostro.

—Wiii, ok yo te prepararé una rica comida, nos vemos a las 6 en el parque —Hizo ademán de irse — ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba —Se volteó y le dio otro bocado de fideos a Naruto, y lo besó en la frente. —Te vez muy dulce comiendo ramen con esa expresión. —Sonrió y acto seguido se fue con su tierno sonrojo.

Naruto se quedó de piedra sonrojado, pero no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la frente, donde se sentían todavía los dulces labios de Hinata.

—Hey Naruto, no sabía que tenías novia —Dijo Teuchi viendolo pícaramente.

El rubio se atragantó con los fideos que permanecían en su boca y se puso totalmente rojo. —¡H-hinata no es mi novia es m-mi amiga! —Dijo cuando alfín pudo tragar.

—Si, Naruto lo que tu digas…Sólo son amigos acaramelados —Dijo sarcásticamente sin perder el tono de picardía.

—¡Es en serio viejo! —Este regresó a la cocina.

—¡Naruto-kun! —una nueva Hinata entró al establecimiento llamándolo seductoramente —Kyaaa, que bueno que te encuentro.

—¿De que hablas Hinata?, si recién te fuiste a preparar las cosas para nuestra salida —El rubio se sonrojó un poco por la última palabra dicha por si mismo, pero continuó viendola con una mirada expectante.

—¿Salida Naruto-kun? ¿Y a donde me vas a llevar? —Dijo pícaramente acariciando la barbilla del rubio.

—A-a e-el parque…¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—No se…quizás quiero ir a un lugar más privado…uno en donde no se oiga lo que está pasando —Añadió con una sonrisa pervertida.

El rubio no captó el doble sentido intencional de la frase, pero su subconsciente lo traicionó y pensó que él era el pervertido que malpensaba la frase.

La Hinata pervertida hizo lo mismo que la anterior, abrazó al rubio por detrás, pero en vez de darle comida en la boca o un besito en la frente…le lamió el cuello, haciendo que él Uzumaki se sonrojara y se le pusiera la carne de gallina.

—¡H-hinata!

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso hice algo "malo"? —Dijo "Inocentemente" separándose de Naruto, mordiéndose el labio inferior, para luego dejar escapar una sonrisa pervertida.

El rubio no se podía mover, estaba completamente rojo, incluso una parte de é queria despertar pero él ni siquiera se dio cuenta. —_E-esta no es Hinata…¿O si?¿Que se supone que está haciendo_ —Pensaba mientras permanecía inmóvil observándola.

Se oyeron pasos rápidos, alguien estaba corriendo hacia el puesto de ramen apresuradamente, al oírlos la clon "Pervertida" volteó la cabeza hacia fuera, y luego observó a Naruto otra vez.

—Lo siento Naruto-kun, me tengo que ir…pero de la otra no te escapas —Añadió guiñándole un ojo, luego salió corriendo del establecimiento.

Un momento después entró otra Hinata (Si, otra) al puesto de Teuchi.

— ¿Naruto-kun? —Preguntó esta, el rubio no pudo hacer otra cosa sino estremecerse al oír su nombre. —¿Qué te pasa?

Hinata pensaba que podía preguntarle algo acerca de las clones indirectamente, pero la mirada del rubio decía mucho…era como decirlo…conmoción…sorpresa…y…¿Deseo?

—Hinata…

—_Por como se comporta puedo deducir que se encontró con alguna clon (Traga saliva) Oh, espero que no haya sido con ella…_ —Pensó Hinata mientras veía expectante al rubio, estaba planeando salir corriendo del establecimiento, asi que dio unos pasos hacia atrás lentamente —Emm etto…luego hablamos Naruto-kun…

—¿Qué, que me pasa? —logró decir el Uzumaki, Hinata se sobresaltó y se quedó quieta —Yo debería preguntarte eso a ti…después de todo, tu fuiste la que me lamiste el cuello… —Se podía confundir a Hinata con un tomate cuando oyó eso. —¿Qué fue eso? —Terminó por preguntar el rubio.

—Yooo…E-etto —No pudo resistir la tensión y salió corriendo del restaurante.

—Hinata…eres muy rara… —Susurró viendo su plato todavía lleno de ramen, tristemente.

* * *

Quedó un poco corto…pero bueno…una cosa antes de desperdirme…quizas una que otra vez tarde pero yo no voy a dejar el fanfic…mi meta es terminarlo, asi que tengan un poco de paciencia y no me dejen de leer, que un fanfic sin seguidores es muy solitario :´s


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos los lectores, les doy gracias a las personas que mandaron reviews y al final les voy responder. Antes de el capitulo me gustaría pedirles perdón por mi pobre comedia y mi raro fanfic medio dramático, la verdad es que pongo lo primero que a mi loca mente le salga :s.

Disclaimer: La verdad si naruto fuese mío habría naruhina para rato…así que…no…naruto no es mío .-.

* * *

Capitulo 4

Volviendo con Kairo…

El niño estaba tratando de hacer funcionar la máquina de reversa con sus herramientas, ya estaba sudado y sucio.

—Kyaaa, ¡Qué calor! —Dijo quitándose el sudor de la frente—Se que Hina-Onechan tiene problemas, pero yo necesito minutos de ocio, estamos en verano a 30 grados—Se recostó sobre la gran máquina dejandose resbalar hasta abajo, moviendo sin querer los controles que decían "1, 2, 3, 4, 5" dejandola en 5, en un principio al niño no le interesó, pero se sobresaltó al ver que la máquina estaba en funcionamiento de nuevo, creando más clones.

—¿¡NANI!? ¿Cómo es posible que se crearan más clones si Hina-Onechan no esta ahí? —Exclamó Kairo asustado—_A no ser que que el aparato que creé extraiga emociones como para ínfimos clones y solo espere órdenes._ —Pensó divertido por la genialidad de su invento, pero se percató de lo que eso significaba y giró la cabeza lado a lado—Pero todo esto está mal, más clones no supone nada bueno. (Traga saliva)

Por la parte trasera de aquél artilugio de metal salieron otras dos ojiperlas; Una estaba ansiosa y la otra tenía un semblante serio. La primera de estas de pronto exclamó entusiasmada:

—¡Tengo que entrenar para que Naruto-kun vea lo fuerte que soy! —Y salió corriendo al bosque.

—¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! —Kairo trató de alcanzarla, pero se tropezó con una roca, estrellándose de cara contra el suelo, sus ojos se aguaron por el dolor, se había habierto una herida bien grande en la pierna y se rasguñó la mejilla. Trató de hacerse el fuerte y no llorar pero le dolía demasiado. La Hinata tímida lo ayudo a incorporarse, no sin antes ponerse roja.

—Gracias, Hina-oneechan…—Suspiró viéndola como si fuera la Hyuga original— _Al parecer todas las clones de ella sienten algo especial por Naruto._ —Se volteó a ver a la clon todavía seria y dijo sin pensar—Oye, ¿A ti te gusta Naruto? —Al parecer no hubo reacción alguna por parte de aquella clon, pero si por parte de la tímida.

—¡K-kairo-kun! —Acto seguido se desmayó.

La ojiperla fría le lanzó una mirada severa y calmada—Eso no es de tu incumbencia—Se cruzó de brazos y siguió mirando al niño con esa cara insensible.

—(Traga saliva) _Esta Hinata da miedo, ella nunca se había comportado así…al menos no conmigo…_(Suspiro) Una Hinata más suelta no es nada bueno.

Hinata (La original) estaba desesperada buscando a sus dobles quienes por cierto ya le habían pasar la pena de su vida.

—_No puedo creer que aquella clon me haya lamido el cuello_—Pensó un poco sonrojada mientras seguía buscando por las calles a la impostora. —_Aunque sea me hubiera gustado haber sido yo, me seguiría llevando la vergüenza pero al menos lo hubiera disfrutado la sensación de lamer su piel (Sangra por la nariz) YA Hinata este no es el lugar ni el momento para esos pensamientos. ¿De verdad eres tan pervertida como para lamerle el cuello? Bueno…la verdad…_

Hinata estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que estuvo a ponto de chocar contra un poste que se cruzó en su camino, así hubiera sido si un ojiperla castaño no la hubiera detenido a tiempo.

—Hinata-sama, eso estuvo cerca, debería tener más cuidado con lo que piensa mientras camina.

—Ah…l-lo s-siento Neji-nisan, estoy preocupada, eso es todo.

—¿Y puedo saber que la tiene tan preocupada? —El castaño enarcó una ceja mirándola fijamente.

—Ah…n-no es nada Neji-nisan _Le contaré como último recurso, si las cosas se ponen peor. No quiero que me mire como una pervertida si no es por una buena razón._

—Umm, lo que usted diga…¿Por cierto usted no estaba preparando un picnic con Naruto en casa?

Hinata enrojeció— ¿E-en c-casa? _¿Cómo no se me ocurrió buscar ahí en primer lugar? _M-me t-tengo que ir Neji-nisan—Acto seguido se fue corriendo totalmente roja, tropezando con un pelo piña todo arañado y cansado de perseguir a cierto animalito.

—Mmm, me preguntó que le pasará ahora—Dijo Neji expectante, viéndola alejarse.

—Que problemático…Oye Neji ¿Has visto a Naruto? Se supone que debía ayudarme con la misión—Preguntó el Nara fastidiado.

—No, pero creo que tiene una cita con Hinata más tarde.

—Que problemático…ahora tengo que buscar a los dos yo solo, a ese problemático gato y a ese problemático chico…que problemático es todo este problema.

—Si, si ya dejate de quejar…¿Sabes que le pasa a Hinata?

—¿A Hinata? Ahora que lo dices estaba un poco rara hace un momento—Shikamaru se quedó pensando y luego puso sus dos brazos atrás de la cabeza—Quizás es por lo de Naruto.

—Si,…quizás. —Suspiró Neji.

Hinata por fin llegó a la mansión Hyuga, y ahora estaba buscando en su interior.

—Hinata…—La llamó una voz

—S-sasuke-kun, justo ahora estoy ocupada, necesito encargarme de algo.

—¿De que? ¿Tienes que entrenar, hacer galletas o lamer…una foto? Porque llevas haciendo eso desde hace rato. — Lo último lo dijo un poco incomodo pero seguía serio—¿Qué te pasa?

—Y-yo n-n…

—No me digas que nada, tendría que ser un tonto para no darme cuennta.

—Y-yo _Vamos Hinata, quizás debes decirle, después de todo él ya te conoce "ese" lado _Y-yo te lo diré Sasuke-kun.

Hinata le contó toda la historia resumida, desde el problema de la máquina y las clones escapadas, hasta lo acontesido en el puesto de ramen.

—Ohh, así que la pequeña Hina ya no es tan inocente—Dijo el Uchiha al terminar de oír la historia, con una mueco parecida a una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

—¡S-sasuke-kun! —Hinata se había puesto roja (Sí, más) e infló los cachetes de forma infantil —¡Deja ya decir esas cosas! ¡Yo no fuí!

—No, pero fue una de tus clones, hecha de tu lado pervertido. —Dijo el azabache divertido.

—¡S-sasuke-kun! ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

—Vale, supongo que si, igual no tengo nada importante que hacer…después de todo ¿Qué es más divertido que buscar a unas clones pervertidas? —Dijo sarcásticamente.

—Vamos que solo es una…—Dijo la ojiperla sonrojada.

*Sonido de celular*

Nota de Barbi-Chan: ¿Los ninjas tienen telefonos ? Yo: Desde que esta Kairo-kun si...Pero ¡No interrumpas! Ya voy a eso ¬¬.

El tono era Blue Bird de ikimono gakari, el tercer openings de Naruto Shippuden.

Los dos estaban confundidos buscando de donde venia el sonido.

—¡Oh cierto! Kairo-kun me dio esto para comunicarme con él—Sacó el móvil como si fuera un objeto maldito o algo parecido y oprimió el botón verde.

—¿Diga? —Le preguntó al teléfono aún con desconfianza.

—¡Hina-Oneechan! —Gritó Kairo a través de el celular—¡Tenemos problemas!

—¿Qué? ¿Más? —Preguntó Sasuke escépticamente .

—¿Eh? ¿quién habla? —Preguntó el niño curiosamente.

—Ahh, no hagas caso Kairo-kun, dime ¿Qué pasó?

—La máquina creó dos clones más y una de ellas se escapó.

—¿¡Qué!? — Exclamaron Hinata y Sasuke al mismo tiempo.

—L-lo siento Hinata-Oneechan, no pude hacer nada…gomen—Suspiró el niño tristemente.

—N-no, no te procupes Kairo-kun—Contestó Hinata poniendo una sonrisa falsa como si el niño la pudiera ver—Nosotros la buscamos. —Y apretó el botón rojo antes de que Kairo pudiera decir algo—

—Hmp…Que buena suerte tienes—Dijo Sasuke irónicamente.

—¿Si verdad? (Suspiro)

Mientras que en las calles de Konoha

—_Me pregunto si lo que voy a hacer esta bien…_—Pensaba Naruto mientras que se arreglaba un poco más de la cuenta su traje naranja y negro. —_Pero quiero preguntarle que le pasa y no puedo quedarme con la duda…_¡Datteebayo! ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan curioso? —Exclamó el rubio con las manos atrás de la cabeza, dirigiéndose al parque, donde tenía una "cita".

Cuando llegó una Hinata toda feliz con un tierno sonrojo en la cara fue a recibirlo corriendo.

—¡Naruto-kun! —La ojiperla le saltó encima casi haciéndolo caer…no… si se cayeron.

—¡Hinata ten más cuidado!

—Lo siento Naruto-kun—El rubio se levantó y le tendió la mano a la ojiperla para que hiciera lo mismo, pero en vez de eso, se colgó de el dandole un beso en el cachete. — ¡Es que estoy tan feliz de verte! —Exclamó contenta.

Naruto se sonrojó un poco—Si, si …ya vine…¿Me puedes soltar? —Dijo tratando de esconder su rubor.

La clon lo fue soltando poco a poco.

—Hinata, ¿que te pasa? Estas más rara de lo normal…—Dijo Naruto una vez libre del sofocamiento de los brazos de la clon.

— ¿De que hablas?...No he hecho nada "raro" últimamente—Dijo rascandose la cabeza tiernamente.

Naruto se sorprendió un poco, no sabía si todo era un juego, que el estaba loco, o que ELLA era la loca. De lo único que podía estar seguro era que algo pasaba. (Inner: Nooo ¬¬* Traiganle un premio nobel que adivinó todo el solito)

* * *

Bueno esto fue todo...

Rosseshadow y dark side of everyone : Me alegro que les gustara ^.^ Naruto terminó asi por Hinata no por el gato solo que a veces puede ser muy baka y no darse cuenta de nada .-. a veces tengo ganas de darle un golpe.

De verdad les agradezco a todos por leer mi raro fic ^.^ en especial a yoyipe, Rosseshadow, dark side of everyone, naru y Dublealfa. Que me motivaron para seguir…Arigato ^.^

Si tienen alguna recomendación no duden en mandarme reviews, agradezco a todos ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

Hola aquí estoy otra vez, ^.^ si no actualicé por un tiempo es que me obsesioné con un videojuego y no salía de mi trance ^^U

Gracias por sus reviews, me ponen feliz, solo que aún no puedo creer que mi intento de comedia les haya causado risa, pero también me pone muy feliz.

Lo siento no me puedo resistir…se les escaparon algunas "o" o creen que soy un chico? .-. , bueno, bueno n-no importa , vamos al fic.

Disclaimer: Ningun personaje de la serie Naruto me pertenece, pero se vale soñar :|.

* * *

Capítulo 5

Sasuke y Hinata estaban buscando frenéticamente por la mansión Hyuga a las impostoras. El Uchiha ya había visualizado algunas clones antes de la llegada de la verdadera Hinata, pero como él no estaba al tanto de la situación en ese momento no las atrapó, lo que pasa es que esas Hinatas no se podían quedar quietas en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, por distintas…razones…además, la morada de los Hyugas era muy grande con muchas personas dentro, así que no tenía mucho sentido usar el byakugan y ya habían perdido una hora.

(Perdón si me equivoco :s, pero es mi teoría, no se si se pueda reconocer personas con el byakugan. )

— ¿Hinata-sama? ¿Qué esta haciendo? —Preguntó una de las sirvientas de los Hyuga, cuando vio, muy sorprendida que la heredera estaba buscando en la basura (si, ya estaba desesperada)

—Eh…nada—Contestó la chica casi sin prestarle atención, pues seguía con su ardua tarea.

—Hinata-sama, no debería trabajar tanto, creo que debería descansar—Dijo la sirvienta mirándola preocupada—Esto no es bueno para su salud mental…

(Nota: Espera, le está diciendo loca a Hinata? ._.U)

—N-no te preocupes Hikari, estoy bien—Dijo mientras seguía buscando, esa respuesta ya era un reflejo, pues ya varias empleadas le habían dicho lo mismo…

—Bueno, lo que usted diga…—contestó la sirvienta aún un poco preocupada—Por cierto, ¿Ya terminó de entrenar para que pueda cerrar el dojo?

—¿Eh? —Ahora Hinata si le prestaba atención—¿Cuál Dojo?

—E-el del ala este—Respondió un poco sorprendida—Hinata-sa…—Pero ya esta no se encontraba ahí, había salido corriendo, en dirección al ala este. Derrapaba un poco al llegar, y suspiró de alivio cuando observó que aún la clon seguía ahí, practicando arduamente con el Byakugan activado.

—_Me pregunto qué clon es…_—Pensó Hinata.

Al acercarse un poco a ella, la clon se puso a la defensiva, y luego atacó a la verdadera con el puño suave, un poco más y no lo esquivaba.

—Esto será bueno, combatir conmigo misma será un buen ejercicio para medir el fruto de mi entrenamiento, así Naruto-kun verá lo buena kunoichi que soy—Dijo la clon con una sonrisa en el rostro. La heredera se puso en guardia, preparándose para pelear, después de todo era ella misma no podía ser muy difícil.

*Plaf Plaf Plaf* (Malos efectos de sonido, se supone que es el puño suave :s)

Una ojiperla se dejó caer en el suelo, adolorida por la detención repentina de chakra en sus puntos vitales.

—Umm…eso fue muy fácil, ten un consejo, entrena más y lugo ven cuando seas un verdadero reto—Dijo una peliazul un poco decepcionada y luego se giró para seguir entrenando.

A la verdadera Hinata se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, no era más poderosa que una clon suya y esta sentía lástima por ella.

—¿Hinata? —La nombrada giró la cabeza para ver quien la llamaba, era Sasuke quien acababa de entrar al dojo y ahora le tendía la mano para ayudarla—¿Por qué estas en suelo? —Dijo tratando de negar curiosidad, la Hyuga al incorporarse señaló a la clon.

El Uchiha giró su cabeza a donde ella señalaba y no pudo reprimir un "Hmp" y una mirada reprobatoria—¿Perdiste contra ti misma? —Dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza, Hinata no pudo evitar ponerse un poco triste al recordar eso, pero luego le dirigió una mirada recriminadora.

—Yo no perdería contra alguien débil, se nota que esta clon se creó con mis mejores técnicas y las ha estado mejorando con el entrenamiento. Más bien deberías decir que me derroté a mi misma. (?)

—Tsk, déjame intentar yo…—Ignorando los reproches de la Hyuga, se paró y se puso en posición de batalla.

*Suuu…Paf…Paf…Fuuu* (Malos efectos, recuerden :S)

Sasuke cayó al suelo jadeando, el clon no lo dejó ni terminar de hacer los sellos de manos, lo hizo tan rápido que él ni lo vió.

—(Jadea) Parece que la subestimé, es muy fuerte y rápida—Hinata lo ayudo a pararse, no sin antes regañarlo, inflando los cachetes de manera infantil.

—Te lo dije, yo no soy débil, ella es fuerte…Cuando usé el Byakugan pude observar que su chakra se regenera muy rápido, eso ayuda mucho.

—Si, ya entendí…Bueno yo no pienso gastar todo mi chakra inauditamente con una clon, no tenemos de otra que engañarla para que vaya con el chico. —Su mirada cambió alternativamente entre la Hinata real y la clon, parándose en la real. —Tu, te conoces, ¿Qué podría engañarla?

Hinata pensó un poco mordiéndose el labio, y luego se sonrojó— Oye, sabías que hay un torneo, el gane será considerado como uno de los mejores shinobis de la aldea—Mintió, y la clon volteó a verla curiosa—Y van a participar muchas personas…entre ellas Naruto. —La clon al oír las palabras mágicas fue a donde estaban ellos.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó emocionada— ¿Y en donde es?

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco al ver que tan manejable eran las clones cuando se trataba de Naruto, aunque no lo demostró abiertamente, su cara aún seguía seria.

—En el bosque, donde está Kairo-kun.

—¿En el bosque? —Preguntó un poco desconfiada—Yo estuve ahí y no vi nada.

—Es que no estaba listo aún, habla con él y te dirá que esperas y te anotará, y tendrás que esperar a que empiece. —Le siguió la mentira Sasuke con actitud despreocupada.

La clon asintió y se fue corriendo en dirección a la salida de la mansión.

—Listo, un clon menos, sigamos buscando.

—Sasuke-kun, no creo que haya más clones por aquí, busquemos en otro lado.

—¿Y en donde quieres buscar?

—Bueno, conociéndome, creo que más de una debe estar buscando a Naruto.

—Hmp…Tienes razón si lo encontramos a el, encontraremos varias clones.

El Uchiha estaba a punto de irse pero la mano de Hinata lo detuvo—Te encargó a ti buscar clones alrededor de Naruto, yo no puedo ya que sospecharía.

—¿_Sospechar? Ese baka no se daría cuenta ni que lo molieran a golpes, o quizás hasta que la pervertida lo violar…_—Pensó Sasuke, pero dijo—Esta bien tu busca por la aldea.

—H-hi

El Uchiha salió de la mansión Hyuga rápidamente, Hinata iba a hacer lo mismo hasta que una de las sirvientas, la llamó.

—Hinata-sama, un joven la está buscando en la puerta.

—Emm, gracias, ya voy—Un poco confundido se fue a la puerta, ¿quién la buscaba en estos momentos? Cuando llegó a su destino, un niño fue a recibirla con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Hinata-oneechan! —Sí, era Kairo, estaba sucio, sudado, raspado pero con una sonrisa en el rostro abrazando a Hinata.

—¿Kairo-kun? ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!? —Lo regañó Hinata—¡Deberías estar en el bosque arreglando la máquina! —El niño se desprendió un poco de ella, rascándose la cabeza con expresión triste.

—Eso, ya esta echo, pero tengo miedo de que mientras esté ahí salgan más clones y yo no las pueda detener, y te preocupes más por mi culpa, quiero ayudarte de otra forma, una en que de verdad te sea de utilidad.

Hinata lo miró comprensivamente—(Suspiro) ¿Se escapó otra clon? —El pequeño bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

—D-dos en realidad…

Hinata sintió como un edificio se le caía encima, pero uso su máscara Hyuga para ocultar signos de desesperación, en vez de eso puso una cara maternal muy dulce, tragó saliva y dijo—¿Cuáles?

—U-una toda seria, que la verdad no parecias tu…y la tímida…L-lo siento.

—No, t-te proucupes Kairo-kun, la buscaremos. —Trató de consolarlo Hinata, pero sin querer se le escapó un suspiro triste, esto hizo que a Kairo se le hiciese una mueca y se le aguaran los ojos—Hey, no llores, a mi me gusta más cuando sonríes, venga, no es como si las clones vayan a matar a alguien, solo traerán me traerán un poco de problemas.

—Eso es aún peor, te vas a meter en un tremendo lío por mi culpa—Dijo decaidamente—Quién sabe de lo que es capaz de hacer "esa" clon—Hinata se estremeció al comprender de que hablaba su protegido—_Es cierto,que estará planeando esa clon…, esto requiere medidas desesperadas._ —Sonrió una vez más—Oye que te parece si me haces un favor, busca a mi primo y ponlo al tanto de la situación.

—¿Eh? ¿No sería mejor que menos personas lo supieran?

—Sí, pero él me ayudará, es una buena persona.

—Si tu lo dices—El pequeño respiró profundamente y recuperó la compostura con sonrisa y todo. —Bien, lo encontraré…¿Cómo es?

—Bien—Hinata se alegró por que el pequeño había recuperado su característica sonrisa. —Es como yo, con los ojos blancos, solo que tiene el cabello castaño oscuro largo, expresión seria, y usa la banda en la frente, se llama Neji Hyuga, preguntale como se llama antes de cualquier cosa—Esto último lo dijo un poco preocupada, el colmo seria que por error Kairo le contara a otra persona todo.

—¡OK! Yo lo busco, Hina-oneechan, ya verás que te voy a ser algo de utilidad y no una carga problemática. —A Hinata le dio un vuelco al corazón por las palabras del niño, estaba a punto de negar eso, y asegurarle que el no era una carga y mucho menos problemático. Pero Kairo ya se había ido corriendo animadamente.

—_Kairo-kun…has tenido una vida complicada, eso es todo…tu nunca serás una carga para mi…no dejes que nadie te haga sentir que lo eres._ —Pensaba tristemente.

—(Altavoz) Hinata-Hyuga—La ojiperla se sobresaltó buscando por todos lados la presencia de Tsunade, o de aunque sea de un altavoz. —Ven a mi oficina un momento

—¿¡De dónde diablos sale esa voz dentro de MI casa?! —Por supuesto esto lo dijo lo suficientemente bajo como para que La Hokage no la oyera—(Suspiro) Lo que me faltaba.

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo,gracias por leerme y por sus reviews ^.^

dark side of everyone: Me alegro de que te haya gustado ^.^, bueno por algo te debe gustar la pervertida, mejor te hago caso y me quedo callada :S XD

Rosseshadow:O.o en serio fué divertido? XD me alegra, pues no sabía que podía hacer reir a alguien con las locuras que se me ocurren. Claro porque no? meteré a Hiashi en este lío XD. No te agrada Sasuke? bueno el se lleva bien con hinata porque llevan viviendo juntos un tiempo y terminaron llevandose mejor, debe ser porque a Hinata no le gusta Sasuke y eso le hace más facil hablar con ella. No se, es lo que me imagino que pasaria si vivieran juntos...

cyberakuma1: Oorales a ti tambien (?)

alvaraiz: Siii otro seguidor, muchas gracias por leer mi fic ;)

pilgrim: Espero que te guste ;D, gracias.

karlosgoyo: Gracias por pasarte y leer, sobre lo que dices, se me hace un poco complicado poner a una celosa, dramatica, graciosa o llorona, ya que no me puedo imaginar a Hinata asi o no se que pueda decir, pero trataré de ver como meto la celosa o la llorona, ya que me diste una idea ;)

HinataLoves08: Me alegro de que te haya gustado :D, y espero que te lo sigas leyendo.

barbi-chan: Mariabarbara-Samaa ^.^ te pasaste por mi fic, voy a crear otros clones, pero no pienso spoilear, solo tengo que ver que voy a hacer para que se creen :S no se me ocurre nada, sip para el lemon falta un poco, aunque...no, no, no voy a decir... Espero que sigas leyendo ^.^ yo tambien te extraño.

Yoyi: Owo enserio te gustó tanto? me alegra, mientras sea con buenas intenciones todos esas risas ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

Ohayo, aquí les traigo el capitulo 6 de esta historia creada por mi loquita cabecita, espero que sea de su agrado :)

Disclaimer: estoy ahorrando para comprarle Naruto a Kishimoto y contratarlo para que dibuje mientras yo le dicto, a ver si asi se deja de estar matando a los personajes favoritos, por ahora, no, no es mío…

Capitulo 5 Que arda el fuego de la juventud.

—_Ya verás Hina-Oneechan no te defraudaré…A ver ¿Neji donde estás?_ —Pensó el niño mientras veía a su alrededor—O mejor, dicho ¿Dónde se supone que estoy yo? —Kairo había actuado sin pensar, olvidando completamente que el no conocía ni papa de Konoha, y que llegó de milagro a la casa Hyuga. Ahora consecuencia de esto, estaba perdido en Kami sabrá donde a la hora de comer (Cuando todos salen y se acumulan las calles). Se mordió el labio inferior viendo la avalancha de personas viniendo hacia él, trató de hablar con alguien para que le dieran indicaciones o algo asi, pero estaban todos estaban muy ajetreados—Disculpe…emmm…oiga…mmm…¿Podría usted? —Nadie parecía prestarle atención y fue empujado a través de la calle, por surte logró aferrarse a un poste de luz.

—Oh ¿ahora quién podrá ayudarme?

—OYE—Kairo casi soltó el poste por el sobresalto, miró atrás suyo y ahí estaba un muchacho pelinegro con el peor corte de pelo en forma de casco que podría haberse hecho, unas cejas muy gruesas, más grandes que sus ojos redondos. Llevaba una maya verde MUY ajustadas, y un chaleco táctico.

—¡Un niño al cual le arde la llama de la juventud al máximo, no debería tener la cara triste! —Dijo el extraño con llamitas en los ojos.

En efecto Kairo tenía una expresión triste, con la boca como de "s"

El extraño pelo de casco, estaba parado en medio de la multitud, sin esfuerzo alguno, aunque lo empujaran el seguía ahí, de repente se tiró al piso, parándose de manos sonriendo.

—Así debería estar mejor ^.^

Kairo se extrañó mucho por la forma de ser casi infantil de aquel individuo, pero se limitó a mirarlo curiosamente sin decir nada.

—No…Todavía te vez mal…—El chico se incorporó y señaló su propia boca, formando una sonrisa—Ve, así debes estar—Al no ver que el niño sonreía, trató de obligarlo "manualmente", jalándole los cachetes a Kairo, el cual se movió bruscamente para que le dejara su cara en paz, lo observó por un rato y al ver su pose de chico "cool", alfín lo complació y dejo escapar una risita mientras sonreía.

—¡SI! Así esta mucho mejor, ¡Se nota que la llama de la juventud arde en ti fuertemente!

—…¿Llama de la … juventud? —Preguntó el niño girando la cabeza de manera curiosa, aún aferrado al poste.

—¡Si! —Exclamó Lee (por si acaso no sabían quien era… Inner: Oh vamos, nos crees retrasados o que? ¬¬ Yo: No, pero también podría ser Gai-sensei, además yo no te di permiso para salir en este capítulo, vete, ¿Qué manía tienen de interrumpirme?) — ^.^ ¡La querida y maravillosa llama de la juventud nunca puede faltar!

—Amm, ok que bien… ¿Y te importaría ayudarme?...Creo que de un momento a otro seré arrastrado.

—¡Ah sí! —Exlamó como si lo hubiera olvidado por completo, acto seguido sacó al niño de ese lugar congestionado de gente. —Deberías saber que ese lugar se pone asi a esta hora, ¿No eres de aquí verdad?

—¿Eh? —Dijo Kairo sacudiéndose un poco la ropa, casi sin prestar atención— A si, vengo de la aldea de la primavera, me llamó Kairo Kodomo, un placer— Le tendió la mano sonriendo, dejando atrás la labor de acicalarse la ropa, lo que lo dejó aún sucio.

Lee en vez de recibirle el gesto, lo abrazó alzándolo con los brazos, apretándolo, hasta sacarle el aire.

—Ugh…N-no p-puedo resp-pirar—Lee se percató que lo estaba abrazando muy fuerte y lo soltó.

—L-lo siento…¡Es que te vez tan kawaii cuando sonríes! No deberías andar con esa cara de "s" por ahí siendo tan tierno, Yo me llamo Rock Lee—Dijo señalándose a si mismo— Y dime, Kairo-chan ¿Por qué estabas así?

—Porque no me podía mover con tanta gente, creía que estaba claro.

—Ya, pero ¿si no conoces Konoha no deberías estar con alguien? Además desde antes estabas triste.

—¿T-tú me estabas observando? —Preguntó el niño un poco desconfiado.

—Pues sí, eras una cara nueva, en estos tiempos hay que estar alertas. —A esa explicación un poco razonable, Kairo se tranquilizó. — Pero dime, ¿Por qué estabas tristón?

Kairo pensó un poco, de tanto jaleo había olvidado por completo lo que debía hacer. —¡Ah! Si, ¿Tú conoces a Neji Hyuga?

—¿Neji? —Preguntó el pelinegro curioso—Pues si, antes pertenecía a mi equipo, —El niño se emocionó al escuchar eso— ¿Por qué?

—Que bien, ¡Lo conoces! Es que tengo que hablar con él, ¿sabes donde está?

—Pues justo ahora no…¿Ya buscaste en la mansión Hyuga?

—Si, ahí no está.

—Oh, bien, ¿Y que te parece si te ayudo a buscarlo?

—Me parece bien señor Rock Lee.

—Dime Lee…no tienes por qué ser tan formal.

—Oh, bien—El niño se rascó la cabeza y luego dijo, sin poder evitar ponerle el sufijo—Esta bien Lee-san—Se sonrojó un poco por haber dicho casi lo mismo, pero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa rascándose la nuca.

—Aww, ¡Eres tan adorable Kai-chan! —Exclamó levantando a Kairo por las mejillas.

—¡Auu! ¡Lee-san me haces daño! —Gimió con los ojos lagrimeando.

En otra parte de Konoha con Naruto y la clon melosa de Hinata.

La ojiperla estaba encima del rubio (No malpiensen, Naruto la estaba cargando)

—_¿Cómo fue que me convenció para hacer esto?_ —Penzó el ojiazul.

*Mini Flashback*

—Nee… ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Me puedes cargar? —Preguntó la clon sonriendo.

—¿Eh?... ¿Por qué, no puedes caminar tu sola.

—No es eso, es que pensé que todo sería más romántico si me cargabas—Naruto se puso rojo como un tomate ante tal explicación.

—Ehh, n-no creo que sea b-buena idea. —Dijo apartando la mirada para evitar que se viera el sonrojo.

—Ohh, ¿Onegai, Naruto-kun? — La ojiperla puso una cara de perrito irresistiblemente tierna hasta para un cubito de hielo. —¿Qué acaso no quieres cargarme? —Esta vez se le aguaron los ojos.

—Oh, ¡No! Hina-chan claro que te quiero cargar, mejor dicho te cargaré.

*Fin del mini flashback*

—_Oh, si, así fue…no aguanté ni dos pedidas (suspiro mental) _Oye Hinata, ¿puedo hablar contigo?.

—Claro Naruto-kun ¿Qué sucede?

—Bueno, es que aún me pregunto ¿Por qué me lamiste el cuello?

—¿Lamer? ¿Por qué iría yo a lamerte el cuello? —Pregúntó la clon inocentemente.

—Y-yo no se…quizás para que tú y y-yo…ya sabes…hagamos…e-eso…—Dijo el rubio visiblemente nervioso.

—¿Eso? ¿Qué quieres decir Naruto-kun? No entiendo.

—Y-ya sabes, hacer, el a-amor—Contestó el rubio muerto de vergüenza.

—¿Que? No lo entiendo…el amor no se hace…se vive, y no necesito lamerte el cuello para demostrarte amor—Dijo MUY inocentemente.

—_A esto yo le llamo inocencia nivel Hinata, esta es la Hinata que conozco, al parecer mi mente me jugó una mala pasada o algo así, aunque ella actúe raro, nunca haría algo así…_S-si, tienes razón Hinata. —Dijo sonriendo.

—(Altavoz) ¡Naruto! Preséntate en mi oficina ahora.

—_Joo ahora que querrá la obachan. _Lo siento Hinata, me tengo que ir—Dijo bajándola de sus hombros—Nos vemos.

La clon ojiperla lo miró visiblemente desepcionada—¿Podemos repetir esto otro día? —Naruto se sonrojó y se rascó el cuello nerviosamente.

—Bueno, yo..n-no—La clon puso otra vez la carita triste—Quiero decir me divertí mucho, hagámoslo otro día ¡Dattebayo! —Naruto se sorprendió pues lo había dicho sinceramente, le dirigió una sonrisa a la ojiperla y se fue. —_Diablos, ¿porqué será que no puedo decirle que no a Hinata…Es que cuando pone esas caras tengo unas ganas de ¿Abrazarla? No…de consolarla y decirle que nunca la dejaré sola, y otras cosas más._ —Naruto sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos cursis e inverosímiles de su cabeza.

Se encontraba saltando de tejado en tejado pensando todavía. —_ ¿Qué me pasa?...Ultimamente pienso mucho en Hinata, y no solo pienso en ella cuando pone esas caras suplicantes o pucheros infantiles, (Sacude la cabeza) ¡Ahh me estoy poniendo como Sai, siempre pensando en ella! Siempre habla de que la quiere invitar a salir y me pide consejo porque en los libros no dice que hacer exactamente._ —El rubio apretó los puños sin darse cuenta, de repente tenía unas ganas de darle un puñetazo a su amigo, nada muy grave…solo quería enviarlo a Suna con un rasengan. —_¿Por qué siento esto?Hinata no es nada mío, comprendo que Neji sintiera esto, ya que últimamente su relación ha estado mejorando, y… ¿relación_—Ahora tenía ganas de usar rasenshuriken con ellos aunque eso le costara la vida, si, quería hacer volar a Sai, a Neji, ¿Y por qué no? A Kiba también. —_Por Kami ¿mas o menos para que quiero matar a todos los que rodean a Hinata? Siento unas ganas de protegerla con todo mi ser…como…como…una ¿Hermana?¡Sí! Eso debe ser, por eso celo a Kiba, Sai y a Neji, porque quiero proteger a mi hermana, desde ahora la cuidaré como si de verdad fuera parte de mi familia ¡Dattebayo!_ —Después de terminar su debate interno aceleró el paso hacia la torre de la Hokage.

Fin del capitulo, lo dejo hasta ahí porque si sigo va a quedar un poco largo y me voy a quedar sin ideas después, espero que les haya gustado

Como siempre, gracias a dark side of everyone, a Rosseshadow a Yuri-Chan43, a cyberakuma1, y a Barbi-chan.

Rosseshadow: Pues, si era algo así como la Hinata entusiasta, que solo piensa en esforzarse para no parecer un estorbo y demostrarle lo que vale a Naruto, y supongo que tienes razón, un poco más y le aparecen llamitas en los ojos XD.

No te preocupes, que hinata en este fic solo le pertenece (romanticamente) a Naruto (Viva el Naruhina ^^ XD) Hiashi va aparecer pronto, pero primero lo primero, ya después una de las clones le dará su merecido a su manera XD.

Barbi-chan: Owo como se te ocurrió eso XD, ¿Como porque la clon pervertida le criticaria los pechos a tsunade? XD, bueno ya verás más tarde lo que pasó, sigueme leyendo y por supuesto que continuaré.

Gracias de verdad que sin sus reviews no me inspiraria y seguiria escribiendo, sigan mandándome sus dudas, sugerencias, correcciones o simplemente digan que les gusto.

Nos leemos…


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos los que aun leen mi fic, aunque no sean muchos reviews, me ponen feliz.

Creo que empiezo a parecerme a Kakashi con esto de las tardanzas , espero que por mi falta de inspiración no me dejen de leer.

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah, T.T al final sigue sin ser mío, si no de Kishimoto.

Capítulo 7

Lee y Kairo caminaban por Konoha hacia Lee sabrá donde (U.U')

—Y bueno…Kai-chan… ¿Por qué buscas a Neji?

—Bueno…—El niño se mordio el labio pensando en cómo responder sin que se le escapara nada sobre las clones. —Emm…porque Hinata-Oneechan me pidió que lo buscara—Dijo mirando de reojo a Lee.

—Hinata… ¿ Y de dónde la conoces? —Preguntó Lee curiosamente.

—Ella…me cuida. La Kage de este lugar se lo encargó.

—Me imagino que hablas de Tsunade-sama, la Hokage… ¿verdad?

—Ah, si, ella, no soy muy bueno recordando eso…—Dijo Kairo despreocupadamente, casi sin prestar atención.

—Oye, ¿Esa no es Hinata?

—¿Eh? —El niño se sobresaltó y miró a donde el pelocasco señalaba, en efecto, ahí estaba una. —Lee-san ¿Me esperas un segundo?

Lee dijo algo pero Kairo no esperó respuesta alguna, se fue directo a donde se encontraba una peliazul. Fue a buscarla sin ni siquiera tener idea de cómo "capturarla"

—_Me pregunto cuál de las 6 es_…_Solo hay una forma de saberlo…Diciendo las palabras mágicas…_Hina-oneechan ¿A ti te gusta Naruto?

—¿Gustarme? —Preguntó la Ojiperla curiosa, y después se mordió el labio conteniendo una sonrisa—Quizás…pero lo que en realidad quiero es lamer todo su ser y…

—¡OK!...¡OK! ¡YA ENTENDÍ! —Exclamó el niño agitando los brazos visiblemente nervioso e incómodo.

—Pero no te pude decir que después quisiera que él…

—¡QUE YA ENTENDÍ! ¡No tienes por qué seguir explicando Hina-oneechan! —Exclamó llevando la manos a los oídos y cerrando los ojos involuntariamente, cuando los abrió, observó que la clon ya se estaba yendo—¡Eh, espera! —Pero ya era muy tarde, ya no podía verla.

—Eh, Kairo… ¿Estás bien? ¡Acuérdate que no debes de dejar que la llama se extinga! ¿Qué sucedió?

Kairo se puso nervioso pero se obligó a poner una sonrisa falsa y cambiar de tema.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes, oye Lee-san ¿A todo esto que es la llama de la juventud? —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, que metida de pata…

—¡Oh! ¡Había estado esperando que me lo preguntaras! —Exclamó eufórico con llamas en los ojos, y así empezó la verborrea.

*Toc Toc*

—Pase—Dijo Tsunade serenamente con pose pensativa.

—Tsu-tsunade-sama ¿Quería verme? —Tartamudeó un poco desconfiada sin entrar completamente a la oficina.

—Si, quería preguntarte algunas cosas, por favor pasa.

Al oír a Tsunade tan relajada y serena, a Hinata le entró confianza y pasó el umbral de la oficina.

—Hinata… ¿Sueles usar Kage bunshin no Jutsu?

—Eh, etto…n-no…—Dijo Hinata en un murmullo apenas audible, un poco extrañada por la pregunta.

—¿Y tienes idea porqué hay alrededor de 6 Hinatas Hyugas en la aldea?

Ya la ojiperla sabía por dónde iba la cosa y se sonrojó un poco.

—A-ah ellas… fue un invento de Kairo-kun…

—Oh…ya entiendo—Dijo la sennin como si esas palabras lo explicaran todo, al parecer el niño era muy bueno creando las cosas pero aún por inexperiencia las cosas se salían de control con frecuencia.

—Etto…esas clones… ¿Han hecho algo?

—Solo te puedo decir que, no han hecho nada en frente de las cámaras, además de interactuar un poco con la gente o haciendo cosas cotidianas.

—¿Y usted cree que pueda ayudarme a encontrarlas con las cámaras? —Preguntó esperanzada

—Bueno, te ayudaría con gusto pero estas imágenes suelen cambiar a cada rato, dándome oportunidad para pausarlo, el único lugar fijo es la entrada de la aldea, va a pasar tiempo antes de que vea a una clon ya que no se quedan ni siquiera quietas, y para serte sincera, no entiendo ni papa de cómo controlar esta cosa. —Hinata se decepcionó un poco por lo que dijo la Hokage—Bueno…si veo algo raro te aviso, por ahora solo he visto algunas saliendo del bosque y en la mansión Hyuga.

—Está bien, Tsunade-sama. —Dijo decaídamente, y luego se dio media vuelta para irse.

—Espera Hinata, también te tengo que reprochar tu descuido con Kairo-kun—Hinata se volteó a verla avergonzada—Lo acabo de ver perdido en las calles a la hora pico, tuvo suerte de que Rock Lee lo sacara de ese lugar congestionado de gente.

Hinata sintió una oleada de pena—_¿Cómo pude enviar a un niño que no conoce la aldea, a buscar a alguien que no conoce?_ —Se regañó a si misma—_ ¿Cómo lo pude olvidar? Solo pensaba en mi misma, Le debo una a Lee-san. _Lo siento Tsunade-sama, no…

Pero Hinata se vió interrumpida por un ruidoso rubio que como siempre no tocaba antes de entrar.

—¿Qué sucede Obachan? —Dijo sonriendo, pero su expresión cambió cuando una botella de sake estampó en su cara— ¡Auch! ¿¡Ese es tu saludo!? —Dijo sobándose la cara.

—¡Eso mismo debería estar preguntando yo! ¿Es que nunca aprendes? ¡No me digas Obachan, abuela, vieja ni abuelita! Te acabo de decir lo mismo hace rato.

—Lo siento, Tsunade-nobachan (esquiva botella) (Nota mía: De dónde saca tantas botellas? O.o) Supongo que no puedo evitarlo—Se excusó rascándose la cabeza. Luego se quedó pensando—Umm, ¿que palabra puedo decir para que no te molestes? ¿Dattebayo? ¡Ah, ya se! —El rubio sacó un librito. —Este libro me lo dio Sai para cosas así—Era un diccionario de sinónimos y antónimos, y sin más preámbulos lo abrió. Normalmente una persona cuerda buscaría antónimos, pero… es Naruto

—Desde ahora te llamaré….. Matusalén—Dijo con una sonrisa sincera—¡AU! ¡AU! ¡AU! ¡Para, vas a llenar tu oficina de vidrio!

—¡Eres un Baka, Naruto! ¡Será mejor que te vayas alejando de Sai!

Al ver la escena de esos personajes, a Hinata se le escapó una risita, lo que hizo que Naruto se percatara de su presencia.

—¿Hinata, que haces aqui? Si recién te dejé en el parque…

La ojiperla estaba a punto de dar una excusa pero Tsunade se le adelantó

—Eso es porque esa no era…—La ojiperla agitó sus brazos en señal para que se callara—_¿Hinata no quiere que se lo diga a Naruto? ¿Por qué?Bueno, debe de tener una buena razón, asi que…_Yo la llamé para que viniera inmediatamente.

Naruto todavía tenía dudas y pensaba insistir, pero esta vez Tsunade lo reprendió a él—Naruto… ¿No deberías estar ayudando a Shikamaru? —Le preguntó levantando una ceja—Te llamé para que te dejes de hacer el vago.

—Bueno, verás…Matusalén…puedo explicarte.

—¡Basta de eso! —Explotó Tsunade. —¡Tú vete a buscar al gato, y tú vete a buscar al niño! —Señaló a Hinata y a Naruto, en ese orden.

—¿Niño?

—¿Gato?

—Bueno, bueno, me confundí, tu ve a por el gato y tu por Kairo—Dijo Señalando a los ninjas correctamente disimulando vergüenza por el error—Ya…váyanse.

—No te preoucupes, Matusalén, todo esto va con el combo—Dijo Naruto sonriendo, como insinuando que todo tenía que ver con que estaba vieja, se despidió de las kunoichis y se fue, no sin antes esquivar la botella.

Y así fue como las dos mujeres se quedaron solas; Tsunade con los brazos cruzados y venitas en la frente, y Hinata un poco indecisas si hablarle o no, ya que parecía una bomba a punto de explotar, pero tomó el riesgo.

—Etto…Tsunade-sama, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

La Hokage pareció tranquilizarse un poco, y miró a la ojiperla serenamente—Si, claro.

—…¿Cómo supo cual clon era la real?

—¿Eh? ¿La real? Pues si te soy sincera, hasta ahora ni siquiera sé si eres una clon o la real. Fue cosa de suerte, supongo—Tsunade compuso una sonrisa torcida con gotitas en la frente.

—¿S-suerte? —Preguntó la peliazul con gotitas de sudor bajando de la nuca.

* * *

Lo siento si es muy corto, pero me atoré en la historia, espero que el próximo capítulo si pueda alargarlo un poco más

Gracias por los reviews, les respondería, pero no se que responder :s

cyberakuma1, Rosseshadow, Death demon98, a barbi-chan y a dublealfa

Gracias por leer mi simulacro de comedia ^^U

Si tienen alguna queja, critica, recomendación, duda, no duden en mandarme algún review


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, lamento la tardanza, de veras que no se hacer peleas, y se me olvido preguntar si alguien sabe hacerlas o me da consejos, por ahora un intento raro :s

Capitulo 8

La clon pervertida no parecía importarle ni preocuparle nada, ni siquiera el encuentro con el niño minutos antes, estaba muy concentrada buscando a quien sabe quien (Yo si -.-/)

Esta clon solo tenía en mente una cosa, encontrar al rubio, y llevarlo a un lugar privado.

—_Esos abdominales son dignos de un dios_—Pensaba mientras caminaba con un poco de baba fuera de la boca.

—¡Hey Hinata! —Un grito la sacó de su ensoñamiento, era un chico castaño, con aspecto perruno, y marcas rojas en la cara, al lado estaba otro chico tapado con una chaqueta hasta la barbilla con lentes, justa al lado había un perro enorme. Eran Kiba, Akamaru y Shino, el primero saludándola enérgicamente, el segundo estaba un poco apartado con las manos en los bolsillos, y bueno, akamaru le gruñó un poco desconfiado a la clon.

—¿Qué te pasa Akamaru, no ves que es Hinata? —Le dijo el Inuzuka a perro, este dejó de gruñir, pero aun así no se acercó. —¿Eh? ¿Hinata, que haces? — Preguntó un poco preocupado al ver a la clon distraída buscando con la mirada a alguien.

—Ah, solo busco a Naruto-kun—Dijo sumida en su pensamiento, pero luego sonrió—Kiba-kun, ¿Sabes donde esta? —Preguntó con un tono persuasivo.

—Bueno…—Kiba se puso rojo sin entender bien el porqué de la actitud de su amiga—No, no lo he visto, ¿es muy importante? ¿Para que lo quieres? —Dijo sin darse cuenta lo mal que había formulado la pregunta, una persona…imaginativa tenia muchas respuestas, en este caso la clon…

—Bueno…no puedo decir que no sea importante… tan solo lo quiero violar—Añadió de lo más despreocupada. Kiba abrió los ojos como platos, y mientras que el Aburame aunque no mostraba señales de trauma, tenía una gota gigante en la nuca.

De un momento a otro con un intervalo de incómodo silencio por parte de los chicos, la clon divisó un destello rubio por algún lado, y se encaminó ahí, con un pequeño susurro acompañado por una sonrisa, que se oyó como un "me voy"

—¡O-oye! Espera Hinata—Kiba trató de detenerla una vez medio fuera del shock, pero una vez no pudo, regresó a él—L-lo…lo que dijo… Shino ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Hinata? ¿¡La dulce e inocente Hinata!?

—No—Mintió el Aburame secamente

—¿¡Como que no!? ¡Tuviste que oir cuando dijo que claramente se iba a violar a Naruto!

—Hay muchas cosas que ignoro por el bien de mi salud psicológica, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo—Contestó serenamente alejándose del lugar.

—¡Oye! ¡Shino! ¡N-no me dejes solo! Tenemos que… ¡Shino! —Y se fueron caminando, Shino ignorando olímpicamente a Kiba, este recordándole lo mucho que Hinata deseaba violarse a Naruto, y Akamaru detrás de ellos ladrando.

* * *

Naruto estaba recorriendo la aldea tejado en tejado, pensando en su recién altercado con Tsunade.

—¿_Ahora que se supone que hizo molestar a Tsunade?No le dije vieja, obachan ni abuela. Debió ser culpa del libro que me dio Sai, si eso debe ser, leer es peligroso_—Naruto bajó de los tejados y sacó el diccionario de su bolsillo como si fuera un objeto maldito y lo lanzó a la basura—_No se ni para que le hice caso…_—El rubio se metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió su camino, cuando una mano lo jaló hacia una casa.

—¿¡Pero que…!?

* * *

En la Mansion Hyuga

—Hinata…—La aludida volteó seriamente.

—¿Si, padre? —Preguntó con voz respetuosa y formal

—¿Puedes Hacer un recado por mi? —Dijo el Hyuga esperando todo menos una negativa por parte de su hija mayor.

—¿Por qué no lo puedes hacer tu? —Aseveró la clon

—Yo tengo que entrenar con Hanabi. ¿Lo vas a hacer si o no? —Ya Hiashi se estaba impacientando, normalmente Hinata hacia todo lo que el pedia sin desobedecer y rápidamente.

—No, hazlo tu…—La cara de la clon no cambió ni un segundo.

—Espera ¿dijiste que no?

—Yo también tengo cosas que hacer, no pienso hacer recados para que tu tengas mas tiempo en entrenar a la favorita—Dijo la ojiblanca asqueada, sin cambiar su tono serio y estricto. —Sabes, por mas que la entrenes ella no será mejor que yo en este nivel. Buen dia, padre…—Y con eso se fué después de hacerle una reverencia, dejando al Hyuga esturperfacto, dirigiéndose a su oficina sin dejar de meditar las palabras de su primogénita.

—(Suspiro) No entiendo porque ellos me dijeron que había un campeonato, hasta me emocionaron y todo…¡Bueno, no hay porque desanimarse, tengo que hacerme mas fuerte para recuperar el tiempo perdido! ¡Es un buen momento para mostrarles a los demás lo que soy capaz de hacer! —La clon se va corriendo a una habitación, y la interrumpe escandalosamente. —¡Padre! ¡Te reto a un enfrentamiento! — Exclamó con una sonrisa llena de éxtasis y confianza.

El extraño comportamiento de la que el creía que era Hinata, lo tenia meditando, pero le dio cierta aversión que creyera que lo pudiera vencer a él con su pobre manejo de técnicas, pero aceptó para, como él pensaba "Obligarla a darse cuenta que ella no era una heroína, y que dejase de intentarlo"

En el dojo

Los dos estaban en posición de batalla, activaron sus respectivos dojutsus, para así dar principio a la batalla.

La clon fue la primera en atacar, lanzándole puñetazos llenos de chakra uno detrás de otro, el líder del clan, podía con la velocidad por poco, protegiéndose con sus brazos

La clon no lo dejaba ni siquiera recontraatacar, por un momento la peliazul se detuvo, dándole un chance a su contrincante de atacar, el Hyuga no dudó en hacerlo, pero para su mala suerte para cuando había lanzado su ataque, la ojiperla no estaba ahí, si no atrás de él, un poco más y caía en la trampa. Esquivo el puño lleno de chakra a tiempo, pero, eso es lo que quería la clon.

—¡Ocho trigramas Sesenta y cuatro palmas! —Todo pasó muy rápido, el Hyuga apenas pudo protegerse, al final del ataque su chakra no circulaba bien, ella era muy ágil.

Hiashi intentó atacarla con todo el chakra que pudo, pero ella detuvo el puño con lo mano sin inmutarse, la soltó y fue velozmente atrás de su oponente.

—¡Ocho trigamas, palmas al vacio!

—¡Impo…!

Y asi el líder del clan quedó en el suelo, vencida por su hija, no ni siquiera por ella si no por la clon de su hija. Él no pudo ni siquiera hacerle daño.

—¡Gané, si ahora soy suficientemente fuerte!

La clon se fue corriendo fuera de la mansión, chocando con una ojiperla que entraba en el dojo.

—¿Qué te sucedió padre?

—Perdi…

—¿Alfin alguien te da tu merecido? —Dice otra ojiperla en la entrada del dojo—Si me permites decirlo, ya era tiempo de que te bajaran los humos.

—Esa no parecía Hinata, estaba diferente—Dijo Hanabi confundida.

—No, ella siempre fue asi…—Se trató de levantar, y con fuego en los ojos dijo—Estoy tan orgulloso.

* * *

—¿Hinata? —El rubio estaba estupefacto por la escena que visualizaba, La peliazul estaba sentada de forma insinuadora, acercándose a la cara del rubio.

—Te dije que de la próxima no te escapabas ¿Verdad? —Le susurró al oído en tono tentador.

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos, su imaginación volaba con esas palabras.

La pelinegra acarició las mejillas suavemente, para después rozar su lengua en el mismo lugar, llevándola lentamente a su oreja, mientras el ojiazul casi no podía controlarse, su parte amenazaba fuertemente con despertar.

La lengua de la clon llegó a la oreja del rubio, metiéndose en la boca donde pertenecia, dándole paso a una mordida pequeña juguetona y llena de deseo, cuando dejó la labor de mordisquear, le susurró al oído. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso para el rubio, su parte noble despertó ardiendo en deseo, si no fuera porque el luchaba contra sus impulsos, para evitar explotar, ya la hubiera hecho suya. La ojiperla se dio cuenta de esto, y planeó una idea para que su amor dejara de resistirse.

Lentamente agarró la mano derecha del rubio atrayéndola a sus atributos, mientras más cerca estaba, menos el rubio podía soportarlo, en cuanto su piel tocara los pechos de Hinata, él estaría perdido, no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, todo había sucedido muy rápido, estaba petrificado sin poder hablar, en ese punto solo podía resistirse mentalmente, su cuerpo no lo obedecía exactamente a él. Eso le costaba un mundo y tocar los en ese momento irresistibles pechos de la mujer que producía ese efecto en él era un pase directo a la locura, si llegaba a ese punto se dejaría llevar por el deseo y pasión.

Mientras más lo pensaba mejor le parecía la idea.

—_A la mierda, voy al paraíso_—Pensó a un escaso centímetro de perder la cabeza.

… … …

La puerta se abrió dándole paso a un Neji completamente estupefacto, al verla escena llegó a una conclusió, mirando al rubio con aura asesina.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—¡Y-yo N-no! —Exclamó el rubio tratando de explicarse, visiblemente nervioso.

La cara de Neji se contrajo mostrando que su Byakugan se había activado.

—¡Kage bunshin no Jutsu!

Empezó la carrera, Neji persiguiendo a Naruto y este corriendo por su vida, dejando a la clon con las ganas.

—Se escapó de nuevo— Suspiró.

* * *

Y este fue el capitulo… Inner: Espera, espera, ¿como fue que Neji llegó ahí?

Yo: ¿Es muy importante?

Inner: Si, yo pienso es que Hinata lo llamó para hacer un trío, pero Neji quería a Hinata para él.

Yo: ¬¬´ Hablas en serio?

Inner: Sip ^.^

Yo: Ok U.U tendré que explicarlo…

* * *

—Oye Neji, ¿haz visto a Hinata? —Kiba salió de la nada con un aura depresiva atrás de Neji, dándole un susto y haciéndolo atacar. —¡Oye, Oye que soy Kiba!

—(Suspiro) Pues es tu culpa por aparecer así de repente.

—Lo siento es que estoy un poco deprimido, estoy muy preocupado por Hinata, creo que está enferma o algo así.

—Mmm, Pues cuando yo la vi estaba bien, solo un poco distraída.

—Neji, yo no soy de los que digo las cosas sin haberlo pensado bien antes—Neji lo miró—Oye, que si pienso… E-en fin tu también deberías preocuparte por ella tanto como yo.

—Yo me preocupo por ella más que tú, yo no la cuido por celos amorosos.

— Bueno, al menos yo no estuve asi de matarla —Contraatacó el Inuzuca

A Neji esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría—Gracias, tenía ganas de recordar eso…

—Emm, lo siento. Solo quiero que le preguntes si le pasa algo cuando la veas.

—No prometo nada pero bueno…

Kiba se alejó del lugar aún con aura depresiva, Neji miró a su alrededor y de repente avistó a una Hinata entrando a una casa, el ojiperla pensó en acercarse, pero antes vió como un rubio había sido jalado hacia el mismo lugar, un mal presentimiento lo invadió y lentamente, sin perder la compostura, se encaminó hasta allá.

* * *

Gracias por leerme gente, no saben lo feliz que soy cuando me llega un review, porque se que hay gente que lo leyó y les gustó, les agradezco a Isabela-chan nyaa, Yuri-Chan43, a Rosseshadow, a karlosgoyo, a antonella, a barbi-chan y a Guest, por tomarse el tiempecito de mandarme un review

Todas las recomendaciones y peticiones las tomo en cuenta, ahí traté de hacer un encuentro entre Hinata y su padre, pero como es mi primer fanfic no se si me quedo bien, denme su opinión, por si falta algo.


End file.
